The present invention relates to tape recorders, and particularly, tape recorders which indicate the amount of tape that has been used by displaying the output of a counter with a liquid crystal unit.
Present tape recorders often use counters which count up during recording or reproducing and count down during rewinding.
Such counters have a number of disadvantages. This is so because it is desirable that such systems be capable of counting to display the amount of unused tape remaining during a recording or rewinding process.